Zane
Zane is the Ninja of Ice In the LEGO Ninjago: The Movie, Zane was shown to be discovered by Sensei Wu while he was "testing himself". He was then brought to Sensei Wu's monastery to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students Jay and Cole. The three later attacked another that they found in the monastary. After a fight started between the four, Wu breaks it up and introduces Kai as his fourth student. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for The Four Golden Weapons was to begin. At the Caves of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes, after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they were attacked by an army of skulkins led by samukai, the king of the underworld. Jay noticed the enemies to be just like the training course at the monastary, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu. Zane and the others followed. Samukai and his legion retreated, as a dragon protecting the scythe appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai used the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appeared in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja headed to the shurikens of ice, Wu teaches them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrived, crashing into the island, and the ninjas entered the frozen plains. The three yet again escaped another dragon, as Zane was frozen upon contact with the weapons, and the others used him as a snowboard, with the weapons being in their possession. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climbed a giant chain to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the Lightning Dragon. The four use special inventions made by Jay, backpacks that spawn wings. The ninjas are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his kidnapped sister, Nya is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Zane, Jay, and Cole are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skulkins then arrived, stole three of the golden weapons, and tied the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabbed General Nuckal's sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins were not looking. The three ninjas then try to chased the Skulkins in their vehicles, but they escaped to the Underworld. The ninjas then went to the Fire Temple where Zane sensed the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Zane then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made to save Kai and Nya. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and traveled to the underworld. While in the underworld, Zane battled the Skulkins and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu in battle and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Zane then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. In the Spinjitzu Smash online game, Zane appeared in only his respective campaign. In Zane's campaign, he and Jay embarked on a quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. Also, in the game Smash Creations, Zane says that he fights for bacon before charging with his fellow ninja to save Nya, implying that he may have a small sense of humor. In the Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes, he follows the other ninjas to Jamanakai village to investigate the reoport of Lord Garmadon's return. After finding Lloyd Garmadon, he tells Kai that the Serpentine are not something to joke about. After finding the scroll about the Green Ninja, he interpreted it to say that one of them would become him (The ninjas thought Zane would be the Green Ninja) Zane faced off against Cole to see who was the Green Ninja, and lost when Cole tripped him with his weapon. After returning to Jamanakai village, they faced off against the Serpentine. Zane tripped Lloyd and caused him to retreat. Returning, they began to work on unlocking their golden weapons. In the second preminre of Rise of the Snakes, he often does have a sense of but sometimes at the wrong things so the others think he is weird. For instance, he laughed at a sad part in a movie while Nya and Jay were crying. After getting embaresed at dinner, he ran outside to see a falcon try to talk to him. He followed the falcon to find where Lloyd Garmadon had begun to build his fortress. The next day, he brought the other ninjas to the fortress, telling them he found the fortress by "Following a bird". During the battle, Cole, who was previouly hypnotized, was pitched against the ninjas as a distraction. Zane was the one who suggested Jay try to shock him with lightning. After Sensei Wu un-hypnotized Cole, they returned to see their monastry in flames. When Zane suggested this was a teaching moment, the other ninjas turned on him. When they tried to apologize, he ran off on his dragon. When he returned, he said he hadn't left becuase of them, he had simply seen the falcon again. Zane led them to their new home, the ship Destiny's Bounty. After Sensei Wu praised Zane, Zane asked if he would become the green ninja, but Sensei Wu told him it was too early to tell. Appearances 2113 Zane 2171 Zane DX 2260 Ice Dragon Attack 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo 2506 Skull Truck 2507 Fire Temple Category:Ninjas Category:characters